Discovering
by annaangel23
Summary: While cleaning out the loft Lois stumbles upon something. Now Clark has to find her meanwhile figuring out part of his destiny. Some Clois
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Lois sat and groaned as she was cleaning out Clark's loft. "How did you force me into this again?"

"You offered." Clark replied

"No, I'm pretty sure you told me we were going to do something fun today instead of sitting in the house. Then you told me to promise you that I wouldn't back out of it."

"Well you did promise and I thought you might have fun."

"Cleaning a loft? Yeah that sounds exactly how I want to spend my Saturday."Lois said sarcastically. She was now going through one of his old black trunks.

"Well, you've been moping around all week complaining about there being nothing to do, so I gave you something to do." Clark replied. He knew she wouldn't have fun, but he needed to clean it and since Chloe was off on vacation and Lana was busy with her new boyfriend, not to mention his Mom and Dad were on a 2 week cruise Lois was his last resort.

"Awwww look what I found." Clark turned around curiously. "A picture of little Clark in the bath when he was younger, How cute."

Clark became red in the cheeks, "Give me that!"

"No, I want to make a copy so I can show Chloe. She'll just love this." Lois replied with a smirk on her face.

"Lo-is, come on give it back." He reached for it but Lois kept trying to put it further and further out of his reach. Finally, he grabbed it. "Ha! I got it!" He was too busy basking in his victory to know what position they were in. Somehow in he had ended up on top of Lois and their faces were just inches apart.

Lois cleared her throat "Um Clark? I know you enjoy laying on me but could you…um?" She eyed him up and down.

Clark looked down and then realized how they were positioned. He became a little embarrassed "Oh, um yeah, sorry. And I do not! If you just would've given me the picture that, wouldn't have happened!"

"Uhuh, sure, whatever. Let's get back to cleaning, ok?"

"Ok."

Lois decided to go through another box, since all she saw in the last one was pictures. She went over and picked up a different looking box. This one was black just like the others but it had a flower pattern around the outside of it. She opened it and searched it. She found some drawings with some weird symbols on them and tossed them aside. Then she found a small box. "What's this?"

"What?" He saw the box in her hand. "Oh, Lois just put that down it's nothing that concerns you."

"Everything concerns me, Smallville." She opened it and inside to her dismay was just a weird looking bracelet. For some reason she was drawn to put it on. "See it's just a bracelet, no big deal. Geesh! I swear you make mountains out of molehills sometimes." She began to put the bracelet on.

"Lois what are you doing?" Clark was very alarmed for two reasons. One reason was that it was glowing faintly and it's never done that before. The second reason is that it was glowing in none other than Lois Lane's hands and she was putting it on.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm putting it on. I figure I get something out of this and I'm kind of drawn to it." She said in a somewhat dazed way.

"Lois, don't!" but it was too late. She had already slipped it on. Next thing he knew there was a huge flash of bright white light and Lois was gone.

* * *

Authors note: This is my first story and i hope it started out good. I hope to update as much as i can. please R&R thanks.:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these belong to the cast and crew of Smallville, WB, and DC Comics**

A/N: I'm sorry i didn't clarify this before, this does take part in season four. So sit back and enjoy. Please R&R. thank you:)

* * *

"Lois! Lois!" Clark knew there was no use in calling for her because she was gone. The question that haunted his mind was where. The bracelet had never done that before. Then again, the only people that had ever touched it were he, Kyla, her father, and Lana. Why did it react like that when Lois touched it?

Kyla did say that the bracelet was for his soulmate when she gave it to him. Did that mean Lois was his soulmate? No, that couldn't be. I mean, it is Lois we're talking about. She's rude, bossy, and manipulative. She couldn't be _HIS_ soulmate. Clark was pulled out of his thoughts by a strange ringing sound. He then realized it was his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Clark, It's Chloe. You know you forgot to pick me up at the airport, right?"

"I wasn't supposed to pick you up, at least not from my memory. And you know I have a _really _good memory."Chloe had been in on his secret for about a year now, and he liked that he could talk to somebody other than his parents about it.

"No, Clark I specifically remember telling you to pick me up today."Chloe was about to burst into laughter watching his expressions from inside a hay stack. She slowly crept out.

"Oh, well I'll be right there Chloe." Then, he felt someone hug him from behind. He turned around as quick as lightning about to take the attacker down when he realized who it was.

"Chloe you know it's not safe to do that to me. I could've taken your head off. Hey! Aren't you supposed to still be on vacation or maybe at the airport?"He gave her a that-was-a-dirty-trick stare.

"Well, nice to see you too, Clark. Geesh! I thought after being gone for a month you would at least want to see me."

"No Chloe, don't take it that way. I'm so happy to see you. How have you been?"It was true she had been gone a month. She decided to take a trip to the Fiji Islands for three weeks and then to spend a week in Gotham. She had heard about a new superhero named Batman and just _had_ to get an exclusive.

"Well good, because if you weren't happy to see me I might just have to take another really long trip. And to answer your second question, yes I've been fantastic. How have you been? Has spending the week with my cousin been a battle field?"

"Oh right, Lois! Umm…Chloe I have something to tell you."

"I'm going to say this is a sit down, bad news kind of thing because the tone of your voice is scaring me. Is it Lois? Did something happen between you two? Where is she? I haven't seen her yet. I figured she would have seen my car and come running towards me. Clark?" Despite her saying she was going to sit down, she was still standing up.

"You're right Chloe this is a sit down, bad news sort of thing, so why don't you take a seat." He hesitantly began to tell her. He was afraid how she would take the news. Lois and I were cleaning out my loft an-"

He was cut off by Chloe saying, "What did she do lose a bet?"

Clark was in complete confusion. "What?"

"You said she was cleaning. _Cleaning_ Clark, Lois doesn't clean unless she has to. What gives?"

"I kind of tricked her into it. Anyway, so we were cleaning and she might have stumbled across the bracelet I was supposed to give my soulmate. She put it on. Then there was a big bright white light and I don't know where she went." He said the explanation as fast as he could with her still understanding. "So, let's go and find her. Come on Chlo."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what do you mean she put on the bracelet? Wait! What do you mean you don't know where she is?" Chloe started getting frantic. She was now not sitting she was pacing back and forth. "What was she doing with your soulmate's bracelet anyway? Did you give it to her? Clark, will you answer me." She had stopped pacing to look at him.

"Chloe sit down, please." She obliged and sat down. "She found the bracelet in one of my old trunks. You know the one with the flower pattern? The one with all the Kryptonian stuff in it. I forgot to take that one out before we started cleaning. Oh, this is my entire fault. If I hadn't tricked Lois into coming up here to clean she wouldn't have disappeared."

He was brooding again and Chloe knew it. "Clark stop! What do you think Lois would say if she saw you like this? I know she wouldn't be telling you to keep blaming yourself."

"You're right she would probably say, Smallville!"He started mimicking her voice and hand motions. "You better quit brooding and get your butt up! This is not your fault. I was the one who decided to put the bracelet on. Brooding isn't going to find me, so stop blaming yourself!"

"See, so take her advice and quit brooding, get your butt up, and do something about it. First things first, has the bracelet ever done that before?"

"No, it hasn't, at least not that I can remember. It never even twinkled before today."

"Ok, so do you have the slightest idea of where Lois might be and have you talked to Jor-el"

"No, I don't have the faintest idea where she could be and no I haven't talked to Jor-el."

"Clark he might know something about that bracelet. You should go talk to him. Since the bracelet is alien I'm going to say he'll be our best bet."

"You're right Chloe. I'll go talk to Jor-el."

"Great! I'll do some research and see if I can pull anything off the internet about the bracelet. I really hope she's okay." With that Clark took off.

Mean while wherever Lois is…

* * *

Lois was just waking up."What the hell just happened? Smallville! Smallville! If this is a practical joke I'm going to kick your butt when I figure out where you are, or where I am!"

There was no reply just her echo. "Come on Smallville this isn't funny!" she started mumbling to herself, "Why is it so white in here and where is the bathroom? Does he expect me not to go or something? I have a feeling I'm going to be here for a while."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you to all that have reviewed I really appreciate it. Oh, and sorry this is a short chapter I'm working on the next one. Enjoy:)

* * *

"Jor-el! Jor-el! I need to talk to you right now!"

"My son, I sense anger. Why?"

"Jor-el, where is Lois? She put on the soulmate bracelet and disappeared. Where is she?"

"Oh my son, you have found your soulmate. That's excellent news."

"Jor-el, don't change subjects! Wait! Are you telling me Lois is my soulmate?!"

"Well, yes son, you did give her the bracelet. That must mean you think of her as your soulmate. Am I wrong?"

"No, Jor-el, I didn't give it to her; she found it. Why did the bracelet react like that when Lois touched it?! It's never done that before. Answer me, Jor-el!"

"My son, she was taken from you until you complete what you were supposed to months ago."

"Are you talking about finding the crystals? Jor-el, they haven't called to me! How am I supposed to find them?"

"You will travel the world. You will go to each of the seven continents. There, you will search for clues that I have left you. You will also meet seven people that will help you find your destiny. For until this task is complete, Lois will be gone. It's time for you to leave. Good-bye Kal-el, my son."

"Jor-el wait! You can't do this!"Clark knew there was no use in continuing talking. Jor-el had made up his mind, and when he made up his mind there was no use in trying to change it. "I guess I'll report back to Chloe and ship out," he mumbled to himself.

* * *

"Chloe, are you up there?"

"Yes, Clark, I am. What's up?"

"This is all Jor-el's doing. He said he has taken her away until I complete what I should've months ago: putting the crystals together. He then said that I had to travel the seven continents for clues on finding the crystals. On each continent I'll meet a person that will help me discover my destiny. What I can't understand is why Lois? Why not take you or my parents?"

"I don't know Clark. Maybe, he's sees something you two have that the rest of us don't see? Anyway did he tell you where to start?"

He wondered about her last comment. What did she mean he sees _something? _He decided to dismiss it. "He didn't say. He told me it was time for me to leave. So, where do you suppose we start?"

"Well, this continent would be better than any since we're here. Where would the first clue be though?"

"Maybe we should head back to the caves. Maybe the clue is there."

"Well, it's worth a shot let's go."

They arrive at the cave. Nothing seems out of the ordinary.

Chloe does notice that it is brighter in here than usual, but she dismisses it as her eyes playing tricks on her. Then Clark suddenly stops causing Chloe do bump into him.

"Clark, why did we just stop?"

"Don't you feel it? Something is different, but what?" He started looking around. He felt the walls and X-rayed them. It took him a good ten minutes to realize what it was.

"Chloe, come here. Look at this."

"Clark it looks like a Chinese temple. Why is that important?"

"Chloe…come on do you ever remember being a drawing of a Chinese temple in these caves?"

"No, at least I don't think so… Does that mean you're going to China then?"

"I guess so. I'll drop you off at the farm. Then, I'll pack my bags. China here I come."

As they left they didn't see the symbol disappear. They didn't see the soulmate sign glowing faintly either.

Back where Lois is….

* * *

"99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer…Oh who am I kidding. If there were beer in here this place might be a little more entertaining. I wish someone would hurry up and find me, ugh."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you again for all that have reviewed. I hope you like this chapter. So, enjoy;)

* * *

Clark had just arrived in China. "Now I need to ask someone if there is an old deserted temple here." He goes and taps a man on the shoulder. "Excuse me sir, do you know if there are any deserted temples around here?"

The man started talking in the Chinese language and Clark couldn't understand him. He started looking in his luggage to see if he brought his translation book. He realized he didn't but there was another book so Clark picked it up to see what it was.

The book was called "Chinese for Dummies." On the inside cover was a message that said, _Clark, thought you could use this –Chloe-._ "Ha-ha, very funny Chloe." Since it was all he had he decided to use it.

He then asked another pedestrian and got directions. With his direction in hand he was off.

_

* * *

_

Far East deserted China Temple

"Ok Jor-el, where is this person? Hello, is anyone in here?!" He continued walking down the long dim hallway. "Come out, come out wherever you are."

"Turn around young one. I am Sensei Ching. Your father has sent me here to help guide you."

"Guide me to what? The stones or my destiny; which exactly are you guiding me to?"

"All in time Kal-el, all in time. Now, sit on the ground. We shall meditate." Sensei Ching sat down, crossed his legs and began to meditate. "You can't meditate standing up young one."

"I don't see what meditating does to help me with my destiny, but if it gets Lois back, I guess I'll do it." He sat down and did as the Sensei did.

They sat like that for years. Ok, maybe hours but to Clark it felt like years.

"Are we done meditating yet?"

"Shhh, you can't talk and meditate at the same time." So there Clark sat for even longer meditating.

"Why am I supposed to meditate? What is it going to do?"

"Young one has anyone ever told you to listen to your elders? Well, I'm your elder! So, listen to me and just relax and meditate."

"fine."

Clark finally relaxes and shuts his eyes. He starts having a vision.

"Hello? Sensei Ching are you here?"

"We have to send him Lara. He's the only one that can help Earth."

"Hello? Can you hear me?" To his surprise he walked right through them. "What the…How did I do that? Hello?" He gets in front of them and waves his hands. "They can't hear me. What is this?"

"I know Jor-el but I worry about him. What if he gets taken in by a bad family? What if he never finds out about his origins, then what?"

"Lara, you know we've already picked a good family out for him. He will eventually learn about his orgin whether we're there or not. You don't need to worry; he'll be in good hands."

Clark couldn't believe what he was watching. He was watching his parents talking over him as a baby. "Was this before they sent me to Earth?"

"I know I just worry about him."

"I do to Lara, but he's meant to do greater things down there. He's going to be fine."

_End of vision_

"Sensei Ching?"

"Yes my young one, what is it?"

"I had a vision. It was of my parents when they were going to send me to Earth. Wait, did they say help Earth? They didn't say rule Earth they said _help_ Earth."

"Very good young one, you have discovered your first clue. Now, if I were you I would get down."

"What do you mean get down?" Before Sensei Ching could answer the question Clark looked down. To his surprise he was floating! "I don't know how," he said sheepishly.

"Concentrate young one, concentrate on the ground."

Clark did as he was told he concentrated on the ground, and before he knew it he was back on the ground.

"How did I do that?"

"It's always been inside you young one. You have just never learned to control it. Now that you've got what you've came for, I must give you this note. Good luck with the rest of your journey young one." With a wave and a wink Sensei Ching was gone.

Clark began to read the note.

_Go to the place where it is coldest. There you will find your next clue._

Clark thought about that for a second. "The place where it is coldest…Where could that be? Antarctica!" He couldn't believe it. He was headed to Antarctica! "Well, I better go home and pack warmly," he mumbled to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to get this up. I have been really busy with sports and life in general. I hope to be updating more but no promises. Thank you to all that reviewed it is much appreciated. I hope you enjoy:)

_

* * *

_

_Antarctica_

Clark had been wondering around in the white winter land for the past hour and found nothing.

"Hello? Jor-el? I'm here now what am I looking for?"

He knew it was no use but he thought it was worth a try. Suddenly he saw a white fox. This wasn't like any other fox he'd seen. It was almost as if it was glowing. Clark rub his eyes and shook his head.

"Great, I'm hallucinating now. See what you do to me Lois? You just had to put on that bracelet didn't you? I guess I did trick her into cleaning the loft with me. So I guess I'm as much to blame as her great."

He glanced over where the fox was. It was still there but it was slowly creeping forward

'_Okay, maybe that is a real fox.'_ Clark thought as he hesitantly stepped backwards. _'Wait Clark, what are you doing you're indestructible. What could a fox do to you.' _He laughed at the thought of him running away when he had superpowers.

He started to feel a nudging at his side. He looked down and jumped back a little startled. The fox had somehow made its way next to him. It kept tucking on his sleeve and pulling it forward. Clark wondered what it was doing. Clark did as the wolf wanted. 'Maybe this is another one of Jor-el's tests?' He thought as he trudged on.

They finally stopped at a place where it was pearly white and a bit mountainous.

"Great, I'm in the middle of nowhere. Why did I let a wolf lead me here? I should've never let it lead me. I think I might be going crazy."

Suddenly before his eyes images blurred past him until it finally stopped. All he could see was blue, yellow, and red colors. Then, he saw a very red cape. Then, a mysterious women popped up. Suddenly it all went white. Finally, the last image looked as if it was an ice castle.

He heard a familiar women's voice behind him.

"Clark? What are you doing here? Did they get you too?"

It was none other than Lois Lane. But it didn't look like she was whole. Almost as if she was a ghost. _'Oh no, the bracelet must have killed her and now I'm seeing her ghost.' _He thought for a second then decided that was suggestion.

"Lois, are you okay," he asked with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine it's just really boring in here. Everything is just so white, ugh."

"Wait, everything is white?"

"Yeah, you heard me. Everything is just so white."

She began to slowly fade away.

"Lois! Lois don't go! Come back," he yelled as he started running towards the ghostly form. But every time it felt he got close she would slip farther and farther away.

"Clark! Clark, what's happening! Where are you going?"

"Lois! No! Don't go yet!"

Finally, he was back to the arctic but the wolf was nowhere in sight.

"Great, just great. Jor-el! This isn't funny anymore!" He waited but there was no reply. "Ugh, why do I even try?"

Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his ear. "AHHHH!!!"

He rushed towards the sounds until he ended up at the front of the talon. He x-rayed the place and looked for the crystal that was here. He super sped through the apartment until he finally found the crystal. It was the Crystal of air

He rushed towards the Kawatche Caves. He opened the back door and placed the crystal in the diamond. There was a big flash of bright white light. It surrounded him and the whole cave.

"_Good job my son. You have found the first crystal. You are one step closer to getting your love back."_

"She's not my love Jor-el. She a very good friend and that's all. I mean we do have our moments but we are just friends."

"_Okay my son, but who are you trying to convince, you or me?"_

"I'm not sure yet," he replied in a mumble.

"_Well, I hope you figure that out soon my son. Her life rests in your hands."_

He suddenly remember the weird visions and decided to ask about them."Why am I getting visions? I got one of you and Lara sending me to Earth and I had one that I couldn't quite piece together."

"_The visions are to help you on your journey to your destiny, my son. You will figure them out in time I'm sure."_

"Where am I going next?"

"_You are headed to the smallest continent next my son."_

"Where do I go once I get there? What am supposed to find?"

"_That you must discover for yourself my son. This is your journey that you must take alone. I will only be of assistance when needed. Good-luck with your travels my son."_

"Jor-el! Come back here now!" It was no use again. He was gone. "When I get to be a spirit or whatever you are I'm going to do the same thing to you," he mumbled to himself.

He took out his phone and called Chloe.

"_Hello?"_

"Chloe, Jor-el shipping me out to Australia. He said I'm on my own from now on and that he will only be of assistance when needed."

"Australia! That's so cool. It's not fair I'm stuck here doing research and articles and you get to travel the world. Will you at least bring me back a souvenir?"

"Chloe, it's not cool considering the Lois's and world's fate is in my hands."

"You're right I'm sorry back to business."

"Right…That's not even the weirdest part though. I keep getting visions. The first one was of my parents sending me to Earth. The second one seemed like a band of images."

"Okay that is weird. Described the second ones images to me, maybe I can help you piece it together."

"Okay...but you can't laugh at me."

"I won't I promise."

"There were blue, red, and yellow colors everywhere. Then there was a very red cape and the next was a mysterious women. Then, it went white and then crystally. Oh yeah, and I saw a ghostly version of Lois."

"You saw what?! Clark, you can't just casually tell me you saw my cousin. That's a big deal. Now, where is she? Is she okay? Was she hurt at all?"

"Chloe calm down. We talked for like a second. She said it was very white and boring. Then argued with me about if she was seeing white or not. Then she slowly faded away."

"Yep, that sounds like Lois. I wonder where Jor-el has her and why he let you talk to her."

"Me too. He keeps referring to her as my love? It's really weird I just wish he wasn't so cryptic."

"Ha-ha, you're love. That's a joke right? I mean Lois and you. That's like hot-fudge and halibut." She couldn't help but laugh hysterically.

"Chloe it's not funny. You promised you wouldn't laugh."

"No, I promised I wouldn't laugh at you visions and I didn't. You never said anything about me laughing at what Jor-el said." She was still laughing but it was dying down a bit.

"Well, that goes for both now. What am I supposed to do now though?"

"You're going to go to Australia and bring me back a souvenir. Then, you're going to travel anywhere else he wants you to go and save the world and your _love_," she said in a romantic voice. She couldn't hold her laugh anymore she burst out.

"Chlo-e, stop laughing."

"Why are you still on the phone with me, go."

"Fine, bye Chloe."

"Bye Clark."

Chloe thought about what Clark said. "His love, ha-ha that's great. I should thank Jor-el for that one in the future," she kept mumbling to herself.

Clark on the other hand was less than enthusiastic. "Gee, can't wait for Australia, ugh."

TBC

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed it. please R)


	6. Authors Note please read

Okay, well I know I haven't updated in a while. Well that while is going to be longer because I'm going camping for a week. I'm really sorry and when I get back I'll really try to update a lot more. Oh yeah and I won't be able to get a new chapter up because I'm leaving tomorrow. I am really sorry and when I get back I'll try to get at least two more chapters up. Thanks for staying tuned with the story and I will try to get that update when I get back. Thanks for all the reviews and support. It is much appreciated. Again thank you all:)

~annaangel23~


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: sorry for the long wait. I know this is a short chapter but the next one will hopefully be a lot longer. So I hope you enjoy:)_

_

* * *

_

_Wherever Lois is…_

"Clark! Come back! Don't leave me!" Lois had been yelling for the past five minutes the same thing and still there was no reply. She was about to give up when she heard something or someone say something to her.

"_It is no use Ms. Lane. No one can hear you in here."_

"Where is here exactly?! Why can't I see you?! Where are you?!"

"_You will figure that out in time Ms. Lane."_

"Why are you so cryptic? Has anyone told you it's very annoying. And why haven't I been hungry or anything if I haven't eaten in two days?"

"_You are in a nonexistent plane Ms. Lane. Time doesn't exist here."_

Now she was just getting annoyed with this guy. He kidnaps her and then tells her that she is in a place where time doesn't exist. This guy must be a whacko.

"Why won't you just show me your face already? I mean I'm trapped here it's not like I can go to the police."

"_Because Ms. Lane I do not exist either."_

What? This guy must really be a whack job. I mean saying you're in a place that doesn't exist is one thing, but saying that you, yourself doesn't exist is a whole other.

"Okay Whack job! I'm sick of playing games! I want to go home and I want to go home now! I mean what could you need me for and how can a person not exist and still be talking to me at the same time?"

"_I cannot send you home just yet Ms. Lane. For it is not up to me if you go home."_

"Then who's exactly responsible for me getting home then?"

"_My son."_

"Who is your son? Let me talk to him then."

"_You already have Ms. Lane. I must leave you now. You questions will be answered in time Ms. Lane that, I can assure you."_

"Wait you can't leave me here again! Can I at least have your name?" It was no use and she knew it. "What did he mean by I already talked to his son? I haven't talked to anyone since I got trapped here. Well, I hope his son hurries up because I might just lose my mind if I stay in here for too long," she mumbled to herself.

_Australia_

Clark had just arrived in Australia but his mind was elsewhere. 'Why was that crystal in Lana's apartment? Why would she have a crystal to begin with? Why would she keep that from me anyway? I always thought that we were good friends but I guess I was wrong. What if Lana and Clark just weren't meant to be? What if I've been dreaming about the perfect life with her and that life just doesn't exist? What if I never really wanted that life at all?'

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a beautiful woman approaching him.

"Are you Kal-el," this mysterious women asked.

"Depends, who's asking," no matter how beautiful she was he could never be sure who to trust.

"I'm am a friend of your fathers, Jor-el. He asked me to guide you."

"How can you still be alive? I thought all of Krypton blew up and that I was the only surviver."

"Your father pushed me into the Phantom Zone to save me with a drop of his blood. He said I had to because I was meant to help you or save you on one of your journeys. I have the El family crystal if you would like proof."

"What is your name?"

"My name is Raya."

TBC

* * *

A/N: Okay, so it really bugged me that I forgot to make him think about why the crystal was in Lana's apartment. I also really wanted to bring Raya into the story too because she did live on Krypton before. So I hoped you enjoyed it. Please R&R:)


End file.
